I Killed Mufasa!
by yeti1995
Summary: Three words. Three words that changed his life in a way that he would have never imagined. One-shot. Please review.


**Author's Note: Hi again! This is my second one-shot. I know i should be doing a story but I'll get to that once my exams are done... This one describes one of the most important, breathtaking scenes in my favourite movie through the eyes of the great lion himself. I hope you guys like it! Give my other one-shot a read too!I'm very new so I think ill do one more of these before i start an actual story... Reviews really help my confidence so if you'd like to see more of me, PLEASE REVIEW! Scroll for the story!**

I Killed Mufasa!

SIMBA POV

The sky turned a deathly grey. I was cornered. Surrounded. So this is it. This is how it ends.i looked to my right, and I saw several pairs of feline eyes staring straight back at me. All I could see in their eyes was shock and disappointment. It hurt. A lot. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I had done the worst thing possible. I had given them a glimmer of hope after years of agony, and I had ripped it away from them. I had failed. Again. And now this is my punishment.

I stared back in front of me. I had never seen these many hyenas before in my life. And with the situation I'm in, I'll probably never see such a thing again. But I was focused on the lion leading them. Would he really do it? Would he kill me? His own nephew? He loved me…. Didn't he?

Of course not.

No one loved me. It was something I didn't deserve. I was a killer. He had every right to take my life. I had provoked him after all. He did hit my mother though. NO ONE hits my mother.

My mother.

What must she be thinking? She had just realized that her own son had killed his own father. Her mate. Her loving, caring mate. I couldn't bring myself to look into her eyes one last time. I couldn't bring myself to. I _wanted _to die. I was waiting for my end…..

Suddenly, I felt the ground disappear beneath my feet. I was left clinging to the edge of the cliff for my dear life. Well, it wasn't exactly dear at all. Not to me. Not to anyone.

I heard a scream. Nala. The love of my life. She called my name. She sounded…. worried? Or was I just hearing things. Either way, I didn't deserve her concern. I didn't deserve her love. _I didn't deserve her. _I am a murderer.

I saw a blinding flash of light from the corner of my eye. Lightning. I felt something I wasn't feeling before. Heat. I looked down and my eyes grew wide. Fire. Embers shot out of the raging flames and singed my paws. I winced. Oh, splendid. Just freakin' splendid. Well, the least I could for my father was obey his laws. For murderers in the pridelands, the penalty was death. And now, I had evidence that mine was going to be a painful one indeed.

**"Hmmm now this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before?"** Why is he doing this?! Why can't he just kill me and get it over with. _Daddy, here I come._ But what will I say to him? What CAN I say to him? After all, I'm a failure. I let him down. I let mother down. I let Nala down. Nala. I just got her back and now I'm losing her again. And I can't do anything about it. Familiar feeling indeed.

**"Ah, yes, this is just the way your father looked before he died."** He just had to do this. He just had to remind me of my dad. He just had to - wait.. what?! How did he know what my father looked like before he died. He did take me down there. Where was he when all of that happened?

"Now let me tell you my little secret." Oooh, boy! A secret! Maybe this can cheer me up! Sarcasm? Yes. Wishful thinking? Definitely. Let him say what he has to say. Not that it'll matter anyway.

**"I KILLED MUFASA!"**

I was wrong. I ate my words. It mattered. More than anything else in the world. Never in my wildest dreams had I seen this coming. Everything went blank. I felt like I was hit by a rhino. But everything made sense. I felt a pain I had never felt before. The pain of betrayal. Betrayal by my own blood. By my own uncle. The uncle I loved. The uncle I adored. My whole life had been a lie. One big lie. All those years of guilt, just because of a lie? I had suffered all those sleepless nights, just to have my murderous uncle throw me off a cliff? No. He is no uncle. He is no brother either. He is a murderer. Plain and simple.

And then, everything became clear. Crystal clear. The elephant graveyard! The hyenas! This bastard was trying to kill me from when I had barely begun to walk! All this, for the crown? He ripped his own family apart just for a kingdom? Rage filled my features at this revelation.

I could not bear it anymore. I thought of my mother. I thought of Nala. The two most important lionesses in my life. the two reasons I hadn't killed myself back in the jungle. They must hate me now. They must be waiting for me to die. They must despise me. I can't let it stay that way. I won't let this happen again. I won't fail them again!

I went down easily the last time. I gave in. After all that my father had told me about being brave, I had run away. From my problems. From my responsibilities. I was a coward. This time I'm not going to make it easy for him. I won't go down without a fight. If he thinks I'll die, he's got another thing coming. It'll take more than a forty foot drop and a fire to kill Prince Simba.

_I won't disappoint you ever again, Daddy._

A new found strength possessed me. How I managed to lift 500 pounds of muscle off the edge of a sheer cliff with two of my bare, injured paws; I do not know. I'm sure you had something to do with this, right father? I was overjoyed that he still, after all this time, had faith in me. Faith. That was all I needed now.i roared, like never before. The look on my "uncle's" face was absolutely priceless. All the suppressed anger, pain and suffering boiled to the surface, and was streaming out of my body. I was like a volcano, trembling with fury, ready to explode. This was my chance. I felt dangerous. But it felt…. good….. The sweet taste of redemption. I let out another roar, this one even louder than the first.

**"MURDERER!"**

**Author's note: And... well... the rest is history! So you liked it? You didn't? Either way, please tell me! And review my other story too!**


End file.
